Ying and Yang
by MizariOmi15
Summary: 200 drabbles of my OC and Neji Hyuuga
1. First impression

**Mizari: 200 drabbles ~ I hope y'all love it. I'm also updating three times of 50 meetings after two chapters or 5 of this. Here is my Naruto series drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Neji's age: 7**

**OC age: 4**

The young Neji looked at her. She was a new addition to the Hyuuga clan. The young 7 year old Neji hyuuga stood by his mother and father to congratulate the new addition to the clan.

"Mother, is the new person nice?" he asked her with a tilted head. His mother smiled down at him.

"She is still an infant but she might be a kind person. We are here now Neji." Neji smiled and waited to meet the person.

A middle aged woman smiled at the three and invited them in. "Wait one moment, I will bring Hiyakami out." She walked to another room and let the other family members sit in the waiting room. Neji sat down and grew impatient as the time went. He bit his lower lip and clutched the lower part of his kimono.

After a while, the middle aged woman appeared with a bundle of a blanket in her arms. She grinned at them and nodded "Here she is." She held out the baby to the others, showing them the young hyuuga.

Neji looked at her, blushing a bit. The girl looked so cute, then again she was a baby still. The baby had black locks hanging on her head, complimenting her pale skin and little rosy cheeks. She was like a little doll the way she looked, overall she looked young and healthy.

**Mizari: well im hungry. Next update soon! Review and favorite if you liked it!**


	2. Beautiful

**Mizari: Hey guys I got a tablet! Check out my art in DeviantArt and Facebook, im under Mizari omi for both my DA account and Facebook page. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did I would make Hinata the main heroine and the girls have more power .3. **

**Neji's age: 8**

**Hiyakami's age: 5**

He was truly beautiful. The way he moved, the way his hair moves through the wind. It gave out such a graceful presence. She stared at him more as he trained the gentle fist technique. Her mouth turned upwards, though he wasn't a woman he has more beauty than even a hyuuga woman has.

_Though if I said this he would get angry at me.. I don't want him angry at me.. _ she thought as she kept watching him from afar.

Her family came to visit the distraught mother of Neji to console the family of his father's passing. She was a bit sad too, since she did speak with the elder male when he had time and found him very kind. Another reason for her growing sadness was Neji. He seemed more distant than before from others and didn't seem to want to speak with the other Hyuugas except for his mother. Hiyakami's smile turned into a frown once she went back to watching her cousin.

He looked like a beauty, a beauty with tragedy sketched into his eyes.

**Mizari: Please review and tell me your thoughts on it, positive and negative! I haven't read Naruto in so long so many things may be wrong so bear with me. And don't forget to favorite!**


	3. Mock

**Mizari: My hair now resembles Neji. Or Hao from Shaman King.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

** Neji's age: 8**

** Hiyakami's age: 5 **

Hiyakami slumped down to the ground and hugged her legs. It was her first year in Ninja academy and already she hated it. "I want to go home…" The young child was mocked by the other students, mostly females and was butted out of friendly activities. She felt really lonely, as lonely as a 5 year old could feel.

She hated being mocked; she was already mocked by her closer cousins at home for not starting practice on their techniques because she was scared. She didn't want to be mocked here too for being different.

She hugged her legs tighter and placed her face into on her ankles to cry for a while.

Before she could however, a cloth rested on her head. "?" she clutched the cloth and stared at it.

"This is… ying yang…" she looked at it more, only one person has this-

"N-neji-niisan?" she swifted her head back, seeing the other Hyuuga. He didn't look very happy.

"Hiyakami-sama… You're part of the hyuuga head… You shouldn't be here crying.." he said disapprovingly. Hiyakami put her head down in shame.

"S-sorry.. I-I'm just… I don't really like it when people mock… I get really scared…" she held in her tears though some were falling down accidentally, last thing she wanted was to cry in front od Neji.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "You have to be a bit more assertive, be more confident Hiyakami-sama.." she looked at him for a moment.

"H-how…" she asked him. She was scared he might think she was a crybaby and the past few moments weren't helping her at all. Neji stared at her more.

"You need to show them why you're in a formidable clan. You need to voice out that you aren't someone who should be treated with negligence Hiyakami-sama." He explained to her. The brunette hoped she will understand.

Hiyakami looked at him and nodded "Hai! I will!" she smiled and clutched the cloth in her hand gingerly. "Thank you Neji-niisan."

He only nodded to her. "And you can keep the handkerchief. Just in case you feel like crying again." With that he walked back to his class, leaving his smiling cousin to herself.

**Mizari: End! This is the arc of ninja academy! I wanna give these arc names. Maybe make this bigger. Either way, review, tell me your thoughts I don't reject anything and favorite if you liked it! And doesn't Neji have such a great vocabulary? I like it. **


	4. Smile

**Mizari: This chapter doesn't have Neji sadly. I know sad. But this will be where our darling protagonist maybe get some respect! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. O3o But I wish I owned Lee's springtime of Youth, shit's funny.**

**Hiyakami's age: 5 **

The young hyuuga girl gulped loudly as she walked back to class. She was feeling a bit nervous on confronting her bullies but tried to keep remembering what Neji told her. She held onto the cloth he gave her for comfort.

She opened the door and gave everyone the most confident look she could give and walked back to her seat.

As she sat down a hand prompted itself on the desk. Hiyakami looked up to see who it was. One of the bullies themselves the leader _Hana…. _She frowned deeply and crossed her arms.

"Yes Hana…?" she looked her straight in the eyes, the bully didn't unnerve.

"My I'm surprised you're actually back Hyuuga. Thought a crybaby like you would be long gone!" she said with a smirk.

Hiyakamit stood up and got out of her seat. She glared at the blonde haired girl in front of her and her lackeys "I'm not a crybaby."

Hana snorted with amusement "Is that why you were crying when you ran out of here and went crying to your cousin Neji?" Hiyakami widened her eyes.

"It doesn't mean I'm a crybaby, humans all cry at one point but that doesn't' them crybabies. Besides at least I came back. I'm not like you, having to resort to making others feel bad because you don't like how your grades are being!" Hiyakami widened her eyes a bit. She didn't know where that came from, maybe from the mention of Neji's name gave her strength….

Hana growled and held up her hand and ab-

Another hand held the girl's wrist. Making Hana squeal in surprise. "WHO-" she gulped as she looked back.

Hiyakami raised an eyebrow, _that cloud immigrant… She helped me? _ The cloud girl looked at her then back at Hana. "You need to calm down." The cloud smiles and let go of her, pointing to a far away seat. "I think Hyuuga-san can agree with me, just sit down. Right Hyuuga-san?" Hiyakami stared at her and nodded "R-right Kumiko-san."

Hana looked at them both and huffed "Alright!" she went to the faraway seat and gave the two a glare.

Hiyakami looked at the other girl and nodded. "Thanks Kumiko-san." The other ninja smiled at her and nodded.

"You're welcome Hyuuga-san. I'll get back to my desk." She said to the pale skinned girl as she walked back to her seat. Hiyakami looked back at her for a second before sitting back on her seat, smiling a little as class started again.

**Mizari: sorry guys, been busy with school to update TT^TT now I got spring break coming soon so more updates~! Review your thoughts, favorite if you liked it~!**


	5. Feather

**Mizari: this one I didn't know what to put. So I'm just going to put random shizz and see if it will fit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Neji's age: 5 **

**Hiyakami's age: 2**

Hiyakami held up a feather. She got it from her father when he was at a neighboring village for a mission. She hugged it a bit, and stared at it.

The feather was large, larger than the toddler's pudgy hands. It had slight glows of orange and red surrounded by light yellow. It looked like the thing that would come off of a phoenix as they said to her in bedtime stories.

"What's that you have there?" Hiyakami looked up abruptly from the sudden voice in surprise. Seeing it to only be Neji.

"Oh Neji-niisan. It's you, this is a feather that otou-san got for me at a mission." Neji raised an eyebrow.

"He was on a mission and got you a feather?" she nodded, a bit faster.

"Yes, isn't it pretty Neji-niisan." Neji stared at it, it sure was unique he couldn't ignore that for sure.

"Where did he get this thing from?" Hiyakami shrugged her shoulders not knowing.

"He only handed it to me and said it was a present from the person he was protecting." Neji nodded a bit.

"I see.. May I look at it?" She nodded, handing him the flower. Neji stares at it for a while. It was a pretty color, really nice. His small childlike brain decided it was really pretty. But it shouldn't be held.

Neji looked at Hiyakami, moving his fingers to coax her to go closer to him. She does so with a confused look.

The brunette placed the feather on her ear then nodded. "Better." Hiyakami touched the feather, smiling faintly.

**Mizari: random .3. .w. Random. Review, and favorite if you liked it~!**


	6. Tease

**Mizari: Another chapter without Neji oh noes; ~; I'm playing Naruto Powerful Shippuden at the moment and im at the point where Naruto is beating the stone frogs and im stuck on there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hiyakami's age: 9**

It was the day that she became a ninja. She adjusted her headband more in nervous anticipation. She looked over to the other people, gulping a bit. Her teammates seemed more relaxed than her. It was a bit irritating that she was the jittery one.

Her team consisted of Kumiko and a male in your class. She didn't know his name and didn't need to know it now; she'll learn it soon enough anyway.

The door opened up, revealing a tan skinned female in her mid 20's and red markings on her face. Hiyakami stared at her for a moment before going back to her headband-anticipating. _Must be a Inuzuka… _she mused a about the woman.

"…. Hyuuga. Hiyakami? Is she here?" Hiyakami jumped and stood up.

"H-Hai!" The remaining students giggled and made the hyuuga blush. She looked and saw the Inuzuka chuckling as well.

She stared at Hiyakami and called her down with an index finger. "Then I'm your sensei. Come on down." Hiyakami frowned a bit and walked down to the sensei and her fellow teammates.

Kumiko giggled a bit and patted her back. "It's ok, anyone could've made that mistake." The sensei nodded and looked back at the hyuuga.

"Yeah. Don't be too hard on yourself, besides it was pretty funny huh?" She gave out a little bark-like laugh.

The raven haired girl glowered.

She _hated _teasing. And this person seemed to love it though.

Mizari: tease: Make fun of or attempt to provoke (a person or animal) in a playful way. So no Butthurt happens. This is a dictionary meaning. Review and favorite if you liked it! 


	7. Pure

**Mizari: here we find more about our sensei and team members and Hiyakami~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hiyakami's age: 9**

The sensei looked at the three genin and smiled. "Well, it seems like we are going to be a team together. One thing we should do is to know about each other. Don't you all agree?" the three looked at each other until the only male held up his hand. The tan skinned woman nodded to him. "Yes?"

He cleared his throat "Sensei, shouldn't we know about you as well? And what should we say about ourselves?" The sensei raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Just tell me your names, hobbies, dislike, likes, favorite things you like- in case we go out to eat and goal in life. Who wants to start?" she smiled, looking at her team. The kids stared at her, and she chuckled to them.

"Ok, I'll start. My name is Kirena Inuzaka. My hobbies are walking my ninja dog or playing shogi, I like long walks and eating out, my dislikes are silences and awkward moments, and I like to eat yakiniku, my goal in life is pretty secretive, I may tell you all someday." She smiles and points to the male. "You, since you seem to like to speak about things others, how about tell us about yourself?" he blushed a bit and adjusted his goggles he was wearing.

"I-I'm Lino Hatsuharu. My hobbies are painting, and eating chips.. I dislike not a lot of things, and I like well… I don't really know, and I like to eat nikujaga. My goal in life is to be a great anbu member!" He smiled after he was done, proud of himself in some sense.

Kirena smiled at him and nodded, she looked at Kumiko and grinned a bit more, giving her comfort. "You're next miss."

Kumiko nodded, "I'm Kumiko Sato. My hobby is cultivating flowers, and I don't really like or dislike anything. I like watching the sky, and the weather. I like to eat sukiyaki. My goal in life is to be rendered a great ninja in Konoha and my old village like my uncle." Kirena raised her eyebrows.

"My all of you have great dreams." She looked at Hiyakami and nodded to her. "Your turn missy."

Hiyakami looked at her teammates then back at her sensei, not really wanting to speak. "My name is Hiyakami Hyuuga. I don't have a hobby and I dislike slow starts and things and what I like is…." She blushed a bit. "And my goal in life is.." she blushed more, shaking her head.

Kirena stared at her for a bit and chuckled. "Ok. Now that we know more about each other, we can start training as ninjas tomorrow!" she grinned as her new team of genin left.

_I got some pretty pure kids this time around…._

**Mizari: dun dun o3o maybe some Neji action next chappie! Hopefully, now, review your thoughts and favorite if you liked it! Really helps~!**


	8. Lie

**Mizari: This is my last day of Spring Break. So sad TT^TT **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hiyakami's age: 10**

Hiyakami stared at him for a bit, before moving her head away. She walked away with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Hiyakami-chan, what's the matter?" a voice stopped her in her tracks. She looked behind her and frowned a bit more.

"N-nothing Inuzuka-sensei. It's really nothing. I was just thinking…" Her sensei stared at her and patted her back.

"Lying is something a girl shouldn't do, a ninja can do it but at the moment you're a girl not on ninja duty. So c'mon.. Tell your sensei what's the matter. Let's go get something to eat." She pointed to a steakhouse and kept on smiling to the young hyuuga child. Hiyakami stared at her and nodded after a while.

The two sat by the window, the older staring with a sparkle look in her eyes, she looked around and opened her jacket. "Neh, Mariko, come on out hon." A young husky dog popped out, waving to the hyuuga. Hiyakami smiled a bit and waved back at the dog.

Kirena placed Mariko down onto the table, and placed her elbows on the table to stare at Hiyakami. "Now.. tell me what's the matter?" Hiyakami bit her lower lip.

"Hinata-san is hurt… The next head got hurt by a branch family member… By…" she gripped her wrist roughly, narrowing her eyes.

Kirena sighed and patted her shoulder. "It's ok, I bet Hinata-chan is ok." Hiyakami shook her head.

"I know she will be ok, but Neji.. I heard from Tenten-senpai he looked so angry… I knew he was angry at the head especially at his uncle but I didn't think he hated us that much.." Kirena raised an eyebrow.

"You talked to them?" Hiyakami nodded slowly. "Only Tenten-senpai.. I was scared of talking with Neji-niisan .. I haven't really spoken with him for a long time.." Kirena smiled sadly to her student.

"Don't worry Hiyakami-chan. Don't worry too much." Hiyakami stared at her, giving her sensei a faint smile.

**Mizari: I'm getting sleepy =v= review, favorite. All~!**


	9. FIght

**Mizari: This is my last day of Spring Break. So sad TT^TT **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Hiyakami's age: 10**

Hiyakami stared at him for a bit, before moving her head away. She walked away with a frown on her face.

"Hey, Hiyakami-chan, what's the matter?" a voice stopped her in her tracks. She looked behind her and frowned a bit more.

"N-nothing Inuzuka-sensei. It's really nothing. I was just thinking…" Her sensei stared at her and patted her back.

"Lying is something a girl shouldn't do, a ninja can do it but at the moment you're a girl not on ninja duty. So c'mon.. Tell your sensei what's the matter. Let's go get something to eat." She pointed to a steakhouse and kept on smiling to the young hyuuga child. Hiyakami stared at her and nodded after a while.

The two sat by the window, the older staring with a sparkle look in her eyes, she looked around and opened her jacket. "Neh, Mariko, come on out hon." A young husky dog popped out, waving to the hyuuga. Hiyakami smiled a bit and waved back at the dog.

Kirena placed Mariko down onto the table, and placed her elbows on the table to stare at Hiyakami. "Now.. tell me what's the matter?" Hiyakami bit her lower lip.

"Hinata-san is hurt… The next head got hurt by a branch family member… By…" she gripped her wrist roughly, narrowing her eyes.

Kirena sighed and patted her shoulder. "It's ok, I bet Hinata-chan is ok." Hiyakami shook her head.

"I know she will be ok, but Neji.. I heard from Tenten-senpai he looked so angry… I knew he was angry at the head especially at his uncle but I didn't think he hated us that much.." Kirena raised an eyebrow.

"You talked to them?" Hiyakami nodded slowly. "Only Tenten-senpai.. I was scared of talking with Neji-niisan .. I haven't really spoken with him for a long time.." Kirena smiled sadly to her student.

"Don't worry Hiyakami-chan. Don't worry too much." Hiyakami stared at her, giving her sensei a faint smile.

**Mizari: I'm getting sleepy =v= review, favorite. All~!**


	10. Evasion

**Mizari: I'm supposed to draw things… I will. Soon. Afterwards. I remember someone saying they wanted a picture of themselves but other than that I can't remember. Dammit bad memory!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hiyakami hugged her bag. Her teammates stretched their arms and looked at her.

Lino grinned, going right next to the Hyuuga. "Hey, Hiyakami-chan! Let's go get some nikujaga! C'mon!"

Hiyakami stared at him for a while and shook her head. "How about next time, Lino-kun? I have to do something at the moment." She answered, walking away from the two.

Lino frowned, slight tears forming around his eyes. Kumiko sighed, patting the back of her poor teammate. "It's ok, Lino. She's probably going to train."

Lino sighed, frowning even more. "I could've helped her…"

_Why does she evade me?_ Lino thought, frowning deeply.

**Mizari: Sorry this is small. Some will be long, some will be long. These are drabbles.**


End file.
